Loki, mon petit-frère
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Thor découvre les origines de Loki par accidents bien avant que celui-ci ne s'en doute. En quoi cette découverte va telle changée l'histoire?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, tout le monde

Voici, mon premier OS sur l'univers de Thor

Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient.

Voici, la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Thor savait. Il avait entendu son père et sa mère en parler. Il savait mais il ne savait plus quoi pensé. Il pensa à Loki qui lui disait sans cesse de réfléchir avant d'agir alors décida de faire cela. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce que cela changer et pourquoi cela changer quelque chose. Loki ne savait rien et pourtant cela le concerné. Mais Loki était surtout et avant tout son petit-frère. Le garçon avec qui il avait partagé ses jeux, ses rires, ses confidences. Il se revit enfant à se jeter devant son petit-frère fragile pour le protéger de toutes ses brutes d'Asgardien. Il se souvient que Loki ne voulait pas apprendre à se battre car il n'arrivait pas à soulever les épées. Et combien il avait eu du mal à trouver un style de combat qui lui correspondait. Thor fit revenir comme cela à sa mémoire les souvenirs qu'il avait avec son petit-frère. Et c'est là qu'il fit une horrible découverte. Il réalisa qu'en grandissant à part les souvenirs de Loki aperçut dans un jardin à lire, dans la bibliothèque à étudier, à dîner le soir avec leur père et leur mère, à rester en retrait et les couvrir lors des combats. Il n'avait pas de souvenir de moment passé avec son frère. Et il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait délaissé son frère pour ses amis, les tavernes et les femmes.

-Qu'ai-je fais, Loki ? Qu'as-tu pu penser de moi ? Moi, qui étais persuadé d'être un bon grand-frère. Murmura Thor alors que son regard reflétait toute l'horreur de ses réalisations

Il se sentait malade de ses découvertes. Ce qui le rendait le plus malade c'était la peur d'avoir perdu la complicité qu'il partageait avec Loki. Il se mit à se demander si Loki savait ce qu'il pensait de lui. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il était fier de l'avoir pour petit-frère ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il admirait ses talents en politique et celui de manier les mots ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il adoré le voir faire de la magie ? « Sûrement n'en sait il rien. » pensa tristement Thor

Thor s'arrêta et réalisa qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements. Il savait que s'il se retournait il verrait la porte close des appartements de Loki. Peut-être qu'il dormirait déjà ou serait-il en train de lire un livre sous la lueur d'une sphère lumineuse faite de magie. Thor se retourna et fixa cette porte close qu'il n'avait plus traversé pour simplement voir son frère pour le plaisir et non pas pour l'embêter avec ses amis ou le réveiller comme un bourrin. Il s'approcha de la porte et leva son poing pour toquer mais il laissa son poing suspendu dans les airs hésitant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouverait derrière cette porte. Et si Loki était réveillé il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait. Il eut la brève pensée qu'il avait perdu son courage sur le chemin. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit doucement, silencieusement et précautionneusement la porte. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâille et vit un spectacle qui lui fit esquisser un sourire. Loki était là à moitié assis dans son lit, un livre ouvert sur son torse et une petite sphère de lumière flottant doucement à côté de lui. « Il a du s'endormir en lisant » pensa affectueusement Thor en entrant dans la chambre

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit où il récupéra avec précaution le livre de peur de réveiller Loki. Il trouva un morceau de parchemin vierge qu'il glissa dans le livre pour ne pas perdre la page avant de le refermer et de le poser sur la table de nuit. Il attrapa doucement Loki et le glissa sous les draps. Il allait avoir mal au dos à dormir appuyé contre le sommier. Quand il fut glissé sous les draps, il se tourna dans son sommeil s'enroulant dans ces-derniers. Thor passa une main dans les cheveux corbeaux et les écarta de son front pour lui déposer un baiser.

-Dors bien, petit-frère. Murmura-t-il en lui caressant une dernière fois les cheveux avant de partir se coucher dans ses appartements

XxxXxxX

Il faisait froid et le paysage était désolant. A vrai dire aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à autre chose. Quand les premiers géants des glaces apparurent, ils pensèrent tous que cela n'allait pas être gagné. En effet, les géants ne faisaient pas moins de deux mètres de haut. Et eux pauvres Asgardiens semblés minuscules. Ils se mirent à les affronter avec toutes leurs forces et tous leurs talents. Thor gardait un œil sur ses amis mais particulièrement sur Loki. Thor avait expliqué à ses amis que même si Loki passait son temps à protéger leur arrière personne ne le faisait pour lui donc ils devaient se protéger mutuellement. Ses amis avaient eu du mal à accepter l'idée mais finalement ils l'avaient accepté. Thor assomma un géant grâce à Mjöllnir quand il porta son regard sur Loki. Il vit avec une certaine peur Laufey attraper le bras de Loki. Il vit ce même bras devenir bleu comme celui des Jotuns. Il vit le roi regardait avec un certain plaisir et avec des questions dans ses yeux posaient sur le bras désormais bleu.

Laufey regardait avec plaisir ce petit Asgardien essayait de se libérer de sa poigne. Cependant il s'interrogeait sur la nature de l'enfant devant lui.

Loki, lui, avait peur. Il était un Asgardien. Il était censé avoir mal sous le froid de la peau du roi. Il ne devait pas ne rien ressentir et devenir bleu. En plus, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de la forte poigne du roi. Il commençait à paniquer même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il entendit un cri de guerre. Il tourna la tête pour voir Thor foncé vers lui avec Mjöllnir en main prêt à assommer le roi de Jotunheim. Loki ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir son frère. Laufey lâcha le bras de Loki avant que Thor n'ait pu l'assommer.

-Tu espérais vraiment m'avoir si facilement, fils d'Odin. Rigola Laufey

Thor lui donna un regard noir et se détourna de lui. Il préféra se jetait sur son petit-frère pour voir s'il allait bien. Il semblait en état de choc et complètement perdu. Mais à part cela, il ne semblait avoir rien de plus.

-Loki ! Ça va ? Demanda Thor en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules

-Oui. J'ai juste était brûler par le froid. Mentit Loki

Il avait peur de dire à Thor ce qui s'était passé. Il avait peur de comprendre qu'il était un Jotun. Ce monstre dont on se sert pour effrayer les enfants désobéissants. Il était dégouté, répugné à l'idée d'être un monstre. Mais il avait surtout peur du regard de son frère et de celui de sa mère. Celui de son père avait aussi de l'importance mais en bien moindre mesure. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine distance entre lui et son père. « Est-ce que mes parents connaissaient mes origines ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça que j'avais l'impression de ne jamais être assez bien pour père ? » se demanda-t-il. Il voulait des réponses mais il craignait ces-dernières.

-Loki ! L'appela encore Thor réussissant à le sortir de ses pensées alors que Laufey observait ce qu'il se passait entre les deux princes d'Asgard

-Thor ? Demanda Loki pour lui montrer qu'il avait son attention

Thor se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation ici. Mais il voyait bien que Loki en avait besoin. Il refusait que son frère doute de lui. Il était son grand-frère. Il n'avait peut-être pas été un bon grand-frère ces dernier temps mais il l'avait réalisé et il avait fait de son mieux pour se rattraper même si cela ne changerait pas le passé.

-Loki. Je…J'ai vu ton bras devenir bleu. Tu n'as pas été brûlé par le froid de la peau du roi. Dit Thor

-C'était une illusion que j'ai créé pour cacher la brûlure. Dit Loki dans une tentative de cacher sa découverte à son frère

-Loki. Ta peau est devenue bleu. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. Loki, tu es un Jotun.

-Comment ? Pu seulement murmurer Loki sans que ni lui-même ni son frère ne remarque que les combats s'étaient arrêtés avec l'arrivée d'Odin sur son cheval de guerre

Ce-dernier regardait ses deux fils avec horreur. Il se demandait comment Thor pouvait savoir cela. Il se demandait comment Loki allait réagir. Et comment Laufey réagirait. Heimdall lui avait dit que le roi était persuadé que son fils était mort. Laufey écoutait avec attention la conversation. Il était très intrigué par les propos du prince Thor. Une pensée folle le traversa, « et si c'était mon fils ». Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer. Son fils était mort durant la guerre alors qu'il l'avait mis à l'abri dans le temple sacré protégé par des gardes.

-J'ai entendu père et mère en parler. Mère voulait te le dire mais père voulait te le dire après mon couronnement.

-Me dire quoi ? Demanda Loki ayant peur de la vérité

-Te dire que lors de la guerre contre Jotunheim, père à trouver un bébé à côté de la cassette des hivers éternels. Le bébé était tout petit pour un Jotun. Il pleurait et semblait être abandonné. Père l'a pris avec la cassette et est retourné sur Asgard. Grâce à un sort, il fit passer le bébé pour un petit Ase. Ce bébé, Loki…c'était toi. Avoua Thor

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Murmura Loki en même temps que Laufey

Loki ne voulait pas croire ce que son frère lui disait. Il ne voulait pas croire que sa vie était un mensonge. Il ne voulait pas croire que son frère ne lui en avait rien dit. Il se sentait trahi, déboussolé, perdu. Il ne savait plus en qui faire confiance. Il ne savait plus qui était sa famille.

Laufey, lui, baignait dans l'incrédulité et la rage. Ce petit Ase doué de magie était son fils. Son fils qu'il croyait mort. Son fils qu'il se reprochait de ne pas avoir réussis à protéger. Son fils était vivant et il ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Odin l'avait élevé à sa place dans les coutumes, cultures et traditions Ases qui n'étaient pas clémentes envers sa race. Il n'osait à peine imaginait ce que son petit pensé de lui-même maintenant. Il ne l'osait pas car il savait que pour les Asgardiens, les Jotuns étaient des monstres. Laufey pensait à son tout petit mais il pensait aussi à cet immonde Odin, ce soi-disant Père de Toute Chose. Père de Rien du Tout à son avis. Quel genre de père kidnapper l'enfant d'un autre ? Aucun à part un monstre. Odin avait décimé son peuple, pris la cassette des hivers éternels qui est leur relique sacrée, et lui avait pris son fils.

-ODIN ! Gronda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement du roi d'Asgard

-Laufey. Répondit Odin en faisant des gestes dans le but de le calmer

-Je ne vais pas me calmer, Odin. Vous avez décimé mon peuple, profaner nos temples, détruits nos foyers, tuer ceux de tout âges. En plus de cela, vous avez volé la cassette des hivers éternels. Vous avez tué tous les gardes la protégeant elle et **mon** fils. Vous m'avez pris mon fils. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. Je l'ai pleuré. Et là, je découvre que votre deuxième fils est en réalité mon fils. Cria Laufey alors que dans ses yeux et dans sa voie transpercer tous ses sentiments

Il y avait la colère contre ce roi qui lui demandé de garder son calme ; la nostalgie et la tristesse de la guerre ; la tristesse et le désespoir de la disparition de son fils, la rage qui se bataillait avec la joie de la découverte de son fils en vie. Ils avaient tous entendu sa voie se briser quand il avait parlé de son fils et du fait qu'il le croyait mort.

Les amis de Thor même s'ils n'aimaient pas les Jotuns étaient touchés par ce désespoir, cette tristesse et cette rage qui émanait du roi Laufey. On aurait pu leur dire n'importe quoi mais à ce moment-là, le monstre ne leur semblait pas être le roi Laufey mais bien leur roi. Et cela les dégoutés. Thor avait grandi au milieu des chants autour de la guerre contre Jotunheim qui dépeignaient les Jotuns comme les pires abominations qu'il fallait éliminer. Mais là entendant ce que son père avait fait à ce roi, il se surprit à se demander ce que son père avait bien faire d'autre de la sorte. Il craignait de le découvrir. Il craignait de découvrir le point de vue de ceux qui avaient perdu des batailles contre les Asgardiens. Loki, lui, était toujours voir même encore plus perdu mais il était plus que tout touché par la tristesse de son père biologique. Mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Pour son frère et sa mère il ne serait rien de plus qu'un monstre.

-Loki. Tu seras toujours mon petit-frère. Peu importe tes origines. Est-ce que tu savais combien je suis fier de t'avoir pour petit-frère ? Est-ce que tu savais que j'admire tes talents en politique et celui de manier les mots ? Est-ce que tu savais combien j'adore te voir faire de la magie ?...Non. Sache que je si je pouvais choisir n'importe qui d'autre comme petit-frère cela ne servirait à rien car je ne trouverais jamais de meilleur petit-frère que toi. Tu es extrêmement doué pour la politique. Tu sais jouer avec les mots à ton avantage. Et je ne parle même pas de tes prodigieux talent en magie. Dit Thor en tenant la tête de Loki entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et puisse ainsi y lire la vérité

Il vit Loki esquissait un sourire après un long moment qui lui parut être une éternité. Loki ne semblait pas croire totalement en ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais ce n'était pas grave. Il finirait de le persuadé. Il montrerait qu'être un Jotun n'était pas une chose terrible même si pour l'instant il ne connaissait rien sur eux. D'ailleurs, il se ferait un devoir de faire en sorte que personne ne touche à un seul cheveu de son frère ou essaye de lui faire du mal même si c'est l'un de ses amis. Son petit-frère passé avant eux.

-Abandonné ?! S'exclama Laufey reportant ainsi l'attention des deux frères sur lui et Odin

-Oui, abandonné. C'était ce qu'il était et il allait mourir. Dit Odin

-Mon fils était dans notre temple le plus sacré à côté de la source même de notre pouvoir. Il était dans l'endroit le plus protégé qu'il nous resté. Vous aviez déjà détruit une partie du palais dont sa chambre. Dit Laufey qui se demandait pourquoi il ne massacrait pas tout de suite ce maudit roi

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Dit Odin balaya d'un geste de la main les arguments de Laufey

-Ne me traites pas de menteur. On n'oublie pas la peur qui tord vos entrailles alors que vous vous frayez un chemin au milieu des décombres dans l'espoir de retrouver votre bébé en vie.

Flash-Back

Laufey se battait contre plusieurs guerriers Asgardiens quand il entendit le bruit d'un bâtiment qui s'effondre. Il chercha du regard quel bâtiment c'était en espérant que ce ne serait ni le palais ni celui des guérisseurs. C'est là qu'il vit avec horreur que c'était une partie du palais plus précisément celle dans laquelle était son fils. Il envoya valser les guerriers d'un coup d'épée et couru au milieu des combattants. Il se protégea et esquiva les attaques d'Asgardiens et de ses hommes. Il atteint les portes du palais où il s'engouffra alors que la peur lui tordait les entrailles et lui faisait accélérer le pas. Il tourna dans un couloir pour tomber sur la zone effondré. Il vit avec horreur que c'était le couloir des chambres royales où son tout petit se trouvait protéger par des gardes. Paniquant encore plus si cela était possible, il se fraya un chemin au milieu des gravats. Il vit certains gardes mort sous les décombres, d'autres débloquant les blessés, certains se relevaient difficilement mais il n'en voyait aucun avec son bébé dans les bras. Il sauta par-dessus des gravats et des morts. Bouscula quelques gardes. Et arriva enfin devant ce qui fut sa chambre. La pièce était totalement détruite. Il ne restait plus rien d'avant pas même une toute petite peluche. Il s'avança lentement, son cœur battant à la chamade boosté par la peur qui ne le quitté pas. Il avait horriblement peur de retrouver son tout petit blesser voir…mort. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit qui pourrait lui dire que son fils est en vie. Il perdait doucement espoir de le retrouver alors qu'il continuait à déplacer les décombres. Il les déplacés au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la pièce puisqu'il ne percevait pas d'autre bruit que celui du vent de leur hiver éternel. Ce silence lui faisait bien plus peur que de bouger des décombres en vain. Ce qui était le plus horrible pour lui c'était de déplacer une pierre avec l'espoir au cœur de trouver en dessous son tout petit mais qu'au moment où il l'a soulevé il n'y avait rien. Laufey cherchait de manière frénétique et désespéré. Il voulait son tout petit. Son bébé si fragile destiné à faire de la magie. Il repéra de son regard carmin une grosse dalle qui semblait tenir grâce à deux pierres de chaque côté. Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur et l'espoir au cœur une fois de plus. Il la souleva doucement avec précaution. Il la soulevant alors que l'appréhension et l'espoir faisait battre son cœur à la chamade, il entendit un bruit. C'était très faible mais c'était le bruit de pleure d'un bébé. Il termina de lever la pierre et la jeta au loin quand en dessous il vit son tout petit. Il était là, blessé du sang coulant de ses quelques coupures et les larmes débordant de ses yeux carmin.

-Chut, mon tout petit. Je suis là maintenant. Dit Laufey en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras

Il le berça doucement tranquillement prenant le temps de ressentir la présence de son tout petit contre lui. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil peur qu'en voyant tous ces décombres dans la chambre de son fils. Il était rassuré de le sentir tout contre lui. Il lui murmurait des mots réconfortants apaisant ses pleures alors que ses propres battements de cœur se calmaient enfin. Il était tellement occupé à se rassurer et calmer son fils qu'il faillit ne pas voir arriver les Asgardiens en contre bas. Il serra plus fortement son fils contre sa poitrine alors qu'il l'emmitouflait dans une couverture avant de quitter précipitamment les appartements. Il se faufila au milieu des combattants évitant au mieux les coups. Il en prit plusieurs en protégeant son fils dans ses bras puissants. Les Asgardiens pouvaient l'attaqué autant qu'ils voulaient mais aucune de leur lame ne toucherait son bébé. Il arriva finalement dans le temple sacré où se trouvait la cassette des hivers éternels. Laufey avança jusqu'à l'autel et se mit à genou.

-Pouvoir ancestrale de Jotunheim protégeait mon fils. Pria-t-il avant de se redresser et de déposer son petit à côté de la cassette

Son petit éclat en sanglot dès qu'il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans les bras fort de sa maman. Laufey se rapprocha de son petit et lui déposa un bisou sur le front alors que le petit hoquetait en refoulant ses sanglots rassurait par la présence du roi. Mais Laufey devait partir. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas resté là même si c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde. Il tourna les talons avec la plus grande peine alors qu'il entendait son petit l'appelait en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Laufey créa une épée de glace et fonça à corps perdu dans le combat alors qu'une partie de lui pensait encore au pleur de son fils et qu'il était seul dans ce temple protéger par des gardes. Il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment mais il préférait se jeté à corps perdu dans le combat plutôt que de faire demi-tour.

Fin du Flash-back

-Allez-vous en avant que je ne vous tue, Odin. Dit Laufey entre ses dents serrées de rage

-Je te demande pardon ?! S'exclama Odin outré qu'un de ces monstres lui demande de partir de la sorte

-Je t'ai dit de partir d'ici. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu étais venu pour ton fils et ses amis. Et bien soit repars avec eux mais ne t'approche plus de mon peuple. Dit Laufey de sa voix de roi vibrante de pouvoir

Odin observa le roi un long moment avant de serrer les reines de son cheval et de le faire se retourner. Il appela les amis de son fils et Thor. Il allait appeler le bifrost pour repartir quand il réalisa que Thor ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il se retourna pour voir que Thor était toujours à côté de Loki et il avait passé l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Thor ! Loki ! On y va ! Dit Odin faisant exprès d'appeler Loki juste pour mettre en colère Laufey

Ce-dernier observait avec attention les gestes du prince Thor et de son fils. Il voulait s'approcher le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire combien il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le protéger. Il voulait que Loki reste là pour qu'il puisse apprendre à le connaître mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait exiger cela de lui. Il se doutait qu'il devait avoir des amis à Asgard, la reine Frigga qu'il avait dû appeler « maman », sa chambre avec toutes ses affaires. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester mais il voulait tellement qu'il reste.

-Loki ; si tu veux rester ici il n'y a pas de problème. Lui dit Thor

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit simplement Loki

C'était bien vrai. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé. Mais il était ravi de voir que Thor était là pour lui, que son grand-frère ne lui tournait pas le dos. Il pouvait sentir le regard plein d'espoir de Laufey…son père biologique.

-Thor ! Loki ! On y va ! On rentre à Asgard ! Dit Odin de sa voix autoritaire de roi ne laissant pas la place à une quelconque opposition

Les deux princes se regardèrent l'air de dire « on n'a pas le choix ». Ils se dirigèrent vers Odin sans accordés un mot ou un regard pour un seul des Jotuns pas même pour Laufey. Laufey qui voyait son fils partir loin de lui une nouvelle fois à cause d'Odin. Il n'allait pas laisser cela se faire. Il avait perdu son fils une fois. Il l'avait cru mort. Il l'avait pleuré. Et ce roi volait faire sa loi chez lui. Loki était son fils de chair, de sang et de cœur même s'il ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Et il comptait bien défendre son droit sur son fils.

-Que crois-tu faire, Odin ?! Tu crois pouvoir les obligés à retourner sur Asgard parce que c'est ce que tu as décidé. Mais t'es-tu demandé ce qu'ils voulaient. Je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi, Odin. Tu n'es pas un père. Tu es juste un roi. Tu ne sais pas écouté tes fils. Tu les obliges à suivre la voie que tu as tracée pour eux. Ne t'es-tu pas demander ce qu'il voulait faire de leur vie ? Ne t'es-tu pas demander s'il voulait voyager, être guérisseur, forgeron ou quoique ce soit d'autre ? Un père, Odin, est quelqu'un qui respecte le choix de ses enfants et qui les aide à atteindre leur objectif. C'est quelqu'un qui est là pour eux même s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide. C'est une personne à qui ils savent pouvoir faire confiance, lui parler de ses problèmes, lui demander conseil, chercher du réconfort ou simplement discuter. Dit Laufey avec toute la force de son cœur et de son âme alors qu'il se faisait du mal en disant que Loki est le fils d'Odin mais c'est comme cela qu'il avait grandi alors il respectait cette pensée même si elle lui brisait et broyait le cœur

Loki s'était arrêté en entendant parler Laufey. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais les mots du roi le touchaient. Il avait l'impression que dans ses mots le roi disait le père qu'il aurait été. Un père qui aurait accepté la magie de son fils qui l'aurait encouragé dans ce domaine, qui l'aurait soutenu et défendu peu importe ce que les autres auraient pu penser de lui. Loki se retourna doucement vers ce roi qui lui semblait beaucoup plus vieux que ce qu'il était. Il vit combien cela lui coûté de parler de lui comme le fils d'Odin. Il vit dans ses yeux carmins que s'il voulait repartir le roi le laisserait faire peu importe combien cela lui ferait mal. Loki voyait dans le regard de ce vieux roi combien son bonheur était plus important que celui du roi. Loki jeta un coup d'œil à Odin qui le regardait avec la même froide que d'habitude alors que de l'autre côté Laufey le regardait avec tendresse et amour. Laufey avait le même regard que sa mère, la reine Frigga, mais en mil fois plus intense. Loki passa sous le bras de Thor qui le regarda faire sous le regard noir d'Odin et celui incertain des guerriers qui se disaient que Loki avait bien le droit de connaître ses véritables parents. Loki s'approcha de manière incertaine de Laufey qui le regardait avec espoir.

-J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaitre, si vous le voulez bien. Dit Loki quand il s'arrêta face au roi

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à te connaitre ; fils. Dit Laufey avant de s'approcher et de le prendre dans ses bras

Loki resta incertain un instant ne sachant pas quoi faire avant de passer ses bras autour du corps musclé du roi. Il cacha son visage dans son cou alors qu'il entendait le roi murmurait des « mon fils », « mon tout petit » en boucle. Thor et les guerriers trouvèrent ses retrouvailles plus touchantes que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu voir. Loki et Laufey se tenaient mutuellement avec la force du désespoir alors que le roi avait ses yeux débordant de larmes de joie de sentir enfin son fils contre lui après tellement de temps. Odin, lui, ne savait pas quoi pensé. D'un côté il était touché par les retrouvailles et de l'autre il restait encré dans ses idées que les Jotuns ne sont que des monstres. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées à essayer de faire la part des choses qu'il ne vit pas Thor s'approchait d'un géant pour lui donner un message de sa part pour Loki. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus appeler Heimdall mais il vit le bifrost l'emporter loin de cette scène touchante.

Odin du rendre des comptes à sa femme qui folle de rage contre ce qu'avait fait son mari et folle de chagrin à l'idée de ne plus faire partis de la vie de Loki, partit sur Jotunheim où elle passa plusieurs jours aux côtés du roi et de Loki. Elle partagea des souvenirs au roi et lui montra même des peintures miniatures de Loki au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Thor comme il l'avait promis se renseigna sur les Jotuns et alla voir aussi souvent que possible son petit-frère quand celui-ci ne venait pas lui rendre visite sur Asgard. Thor rendit la cassette des hivers éternels aux Jotuns avec l'aide de sa mère. Pendant que Loki découvrait le papa poule qui se cachait dans Laufey ; Odin regardait sa si merveilleuse famille volait en éclat à cause de ses actes passés. Une toute petite partie de lui qui aimait Loki comme son fils espéra qu'il était heureux alors qu'il se laissait doucement glissé dans son sommeil réparateur qui lui semblerait sans doute plus long que tous les autres.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Une Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Odin, les guerriers et Thor étaient repartis emporter par le Bifrost. Pendant ce temps, les guerriers et gardes Jotuns observaient leur roi qui n'avait pas encore relâcher son fils aîné. Ils les observaient avec joie alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Il était un peu amusant de voir comment le prince était tout petit par rapport à eux si grands. Cela devait être dû au fait qu'il ait grandi sur Asgard et non dans le climat si dur et froid de Jotunheim. Laufey relâcha enfin son petit qui était devenu tout bleu au contact de sa peau. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Loki qui lui sourit doucement d'un sourire un peu hésitant.

-Sir ? Demanda un guerrier qui ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer au palais annoncé la bonne nouvelle ou si son roi voulait le faire lui-même

-Rentrons au palais, annoncé le retour de mon fils aîné ! Dit Laufey en le relâchant enfin

Loki crut qu'il allait pouvoir marcher au côté de son père en espérant qu'il arriverait à suivre le rythme de leur sûrement grande enjambé. Mais Laufey avait déjà prévu que son tout petit aurait du mal à les suivre. Il n'avait pas d'aussi grandes jambes qu'eux ni même de monture. Laufey décida de prendre les devants en attrapant son fils par la taille et allant le poser d'un geste souple sur son épaule. Loki surprit lâcha un petit cri de souris qui fit rire les géants.

-Je peux marcher vous savez. Dit Loki bien qu'il savait qu'il aurait eu du mal à suivre

-Je sais mais tu aurais eu du mal à suivre l'allure. Tu peux me tutoyer cela me ferait très plaisir. Dit Laufey, un peu blesser d'entendre son fils le vouvoyer malgré la joie de l'avoir enfin retrouvé

Loki acquiesça doucement et accepta de se faire porter. Il fit un mouvement du poignet pour sentir une douce chaleur se rependre sur son corps. Il était peut-être plus résistant que les Asgardiens au froid de Jotunheim mais il n'avait pas la résistance des Jotuns. Ils traversèrent de grand désert de glace pour atteindre une sorte de palais fait entièrement de glace. Un garde à l'entrée les salua avant de partir dans les couloirs vers une salle qui semblait être beaucoup plus vaste que celles qu'ils pouvaient voir. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle à la suite du garde.

-Majesté, le roi Laufey est de retour. Annonça le garde avant de se retirer comme le lui demanda d'un geste de la main le grand Jotun sur l'un des deux trônes

-Vous pouvez-vous retirer soldat ! Dit Laufey en s'approchant du trône où se trouvait son compagnon

-Que s'est-il passé, Laufey ? Et quel est ce tout petit Jotun ? Demanda le grand Jotun

-Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Mon aimé, j'ai retrouvé notre aîné. Dit Laufey en souriant

-Comment ?! S'exclama le grand Jotun avant de se précipiter sur Laufey pour observer ce si petit Jotun que Laufey disait être leur petit

Loki regarda avec surprise le Jotun arrivait sur eux. Il était aussi grand que Laufey mais c'est trais était plus durs moins délicat. Il sentit le regard du Jotun sur lui avant de sentir le bout des doigts du Jotun lui caressait la joue comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal comme s'il n'était pas plus solide que du cristal. Soudain, les yeux du Jotun s'ouvrirent grand sous le mélange d'incrédulité et de joie. Il l'attrapa sans que Loki n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit et le Jotun le serra doucement contre lui. Il le relâcha enfin et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux ébène alors que Loki ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Gardes allez chercher mes deux fils cadets. Dit le Jotun le tenant toujours

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas. Souffla Loki complètement perdu

-Que sais-tu sur les Jotuns, Loki ? Demanda Laufey

-Rien, je suppose. Je ne sais que ce qu'on raconte à Asgard. Avoua Loki qui n'aimait pas l'idée de ne rien savoir

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le rassura Laufey

-Tu dois savoir que les Jotuns sont hermaphrodites autrement dit nous pouvons tous porter un enfant. C'est quelque chose de normal. Expliqua le Jotun

-Nous nous trouvons un compagnon quelqu'un qui nous complète. Et celui qui porte les enfants et celui qui est le dominé au moment de la conception. Expliqua Laufey un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler sexualité avec son fils nouvellement retrouvé

-Ce que Laufey essaye de te dire c'est que tu ne trouveras pas de femme et d'homme à proprement parler sur Jotunheim et que ce sont donc nos « lignes » sur notre corps qui disent qui sont nos parents. Si tu regardes tes lignes, tu verras qu'elles sont un mélange des miennes et de celles de Laufey. Expliqua le Jotun qui comprenait le malaise de son compagnon

-Alors vous êtes mes véritables parents ? Demanda Loki qui était encore plus perdu que quand Odin avait reconnu qu'il l'avait kidnappé quand il était encore un bébé et qu'il savait qu'il était le fils de Laufey

-Oui. Pour être exacte, je suis ta mère et Farbauti est ton père. Répondit Laufey qui voyait combien son tout petit était perdu mais ce qui lui faisait peur c'était comment il allait réagir en découvrant qu'il a deux petits-frères plus grands que lui

-Ma mère ? Mon père ? Murmura Loki qui avait définitivement l'impression que sa vie et toutes ses croyances étaient détruites par une tornade

-Père, Mère ! Dirent deux voix graves et fortes pourtant encore imprégner de cette tonalité si particulière aux enfants

Byleist et Heldlindi venaient d'arriver dans la salle du trône où leur père leur avait demandé de venir. Ils ne furent pas bien surpris de voir leur mère avec lui. Cependant, ce qui les surprit fut devoir un Jotun beaucoup plus petits que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu voir. Il était si petit et leur père qui passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Des cheveux?! Les Jotuns les perdaient à l'adolescence pourtant il n'était pas un adolescent au vu de son physique. Il était un jeune adulte.

-Byleist! Heldlindi! Mes fils approchaient. Dit Laufey en leur donnant un sourire chaleureux qui surprit un peu Loki

On lui avait appris toute sa vie que les Jotuns étaient des monstres sans cœur qui n'aimaient que la guerre et la destruction. Pourtant depuis qu'il savait que Laufey était...sa mère...il découvrait que les Jotuns étaient totalement l'opposition de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il était tellement perdu et avait l'impression d'être seul au milieu de tous ces grands Jotuns dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Loki regarda avec curiosité les deux jeunes Jotuns qui étaient apparemment aussi les fils de ses parents biologiques.

-Père, mère. Qui est-ce ? Demanda celui qui semblait être le plus vieux

-Byleist. Je te présente ton grand-frère, Loki. Dit Farbauti en souriant heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son petit disparut

-Bonjour, Byleist. Dit Loki pas sûr de lui en faisant attention à ne pas massacrer le prénom de son petit-frère, plus grand que lui d'au moins une bonne tête

-Oh ! Il est si petit. Pourquoi est-il si petit ? Au fait, je suis Heldlindi le petit-frère de Byleist et donc aussi le tient. Dit le Jotun qui faisait une demi-tête de moins que Byleist mais néanmoins plus grand que Loki

-Heldlindi ! Le rouspéta gentiment Laufey_ Ton frère a grandi sur Asgard. Il ne connait pas notre culture et ignorait qu'il était un Jotun avant aujourd'hui alors soit gentil. Et pareil pour toi, Byleist. Dit Laufey qui refusait de voir son petit souffrir de sa taille

Pour les Jotuns le plus important était la famille alors ils étaient naturellement protecteur entre eux. Laufey et Farbauti avaient perdu Loki par le passé ; ils allaient donc être naturellement plus protecteurs qu'à l'ordinaire pour leur autre fils. Loki fut toucher d'entendre sa mère le défendre. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à cette idée. « Je ne les connais pas. Je ne peux pas les juger. Ils ont l'air si chaleureux et gentil. » pensa Loki en les regardant

-Loki ! Appela Farbauti en posant une main sur son épaule alors que Laufey faisait en sorte qu'une chambre soit préparée pour lui ainsi que des vêtements à sa taille

-Oui ? Dit Loki en plongeant ses yeux carmin dans ceux de son père

-Nous savons que tout ceux-ci est nouveau pour toi. Je tiens à ce que tu prennes ton temps, que tu ailles à ton rythme. Je veux aussi que tu saches que nous ne te demanderons jamais à choisir entre Asgard et ici. Tu es à la maison sur Jotunheim et nous t'accueillerons toujours à bras ouverts. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ? Dit Farbauti qui voulait que leur relation et leur famille parte sur les meilleures bases possibles

-Oui, je comprends. Dit Loki qui avait vraiment l'impression d'être un petit enfant

Mais c'est ce qu'il était un peu dans cet endroit loin de tous repères. Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher à part sa magie. Il avait besoin de temps. Combien ? Il ne savait pas mais il en avait besoin et il était rassuré de savoir qu'on le laisserait aller à son propre rythme. Il avait besoin d'observer, de comprendre et de se faire à l'idée que sa vie à toujours était un mensonge.

-Et si tu allais passé un peu de temps avec tes frères que vous puissiez faire connaissance ? Proposa Laufey qui voulait pouvoir raconter à son aimé comment il avait retrouvé leur fils aîné

-C'est une bonne idée, maman. On pourra lui montrer sa chambre. Dit Byleist curieux à l'idée de connaître son grand-frère

-Bonne idée ! On te montrera les environs du palais et tu pourras nous parler d'Asgard. Dit Heldlindi heureux à l'idée de découvrir un peu plus son grand-frère si petit

-D'accord. Dit Loki curieux de découverte autant ses petit-frères que Jotunheim

Les trois frères quittèrent la salle du trône en promettant d'être de retour pour le repas. Laufey et Farbauti observèrent avec plaisir leur trois fils partirent en discutant bien que c'était plus Byleist et Heldlindi qui parlaient. Il fallait laisser un peu de temps à Loki. Laufey et Farbauti partirent pour leu2r appartement main dans la main en pensant à la vie qui leur souriait. Pendant que les trois frères apprenaient à se connaître de manière plus ou moins difficile alors que leur parent discutait du retour de Loki, tout ne se passait pas très bien à Asgard.

La reine Frigga qui était réputé pour être une incarnation de la douceur et de la gentillesse était dans une colère noire. Les gardes avaient fuis la salle du trône comme les amis du prince Thor. Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Sa mère était dans une de ses colères où il ne valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages et son père subissait la colère de sa femme alors qu'on pouvait clairement voir qu'il se retenait de lui crier dessus et de lui dire de rester à sa place d'épouse. Frigga n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à se calmer. Ses fils étaient partis sur Jotunheim avec les amis de Thor alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Son mari, Odin, avait promis de lui ramener ses petits-garçons et il revenait avec quoi Thor et ses amis mais pas son petit Loki. Il avait annoncé le plus naturellement du monde que Loki était avec son monstre de père.

-Ma chère… Commença Odin dans une tentative de la calmer

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre. Comment avez-vous pu laisser mon petit Loki tout seul là-bas ? Dans un endroit qu'il ne connait pas où il ne connait personne. Vous m'aviez promis de ramener Thor, ses amis ET Loki ! Vous avez laissé mon petit-garçon tout seul alors qu'il vient de découvrir ses véritables origines. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Laufey et lui ont dû ressentir quand vous avez avoué avoir kidnappé Loki. Vous dites que Loki est un menteur mais vous mentez plus que lui. Quand vous êtes venu me voir avec lui dans vos bras vous m'avez certifiés que ses parents étaient morts. Cria Frigga toujours aussi en colère

-Voyons… Essaya de parler Odin

-SILENCE !... Thor, mon chéri. Tu vas prendre les rênes du royaume pour que nos relations s'améliorent avec Jotunheim. Il faut que tu fasses en sorte que la cassette des hivers éternels leurs soit rendus le plus rapidement possible. Tu as bien compris ? Dit Frigga en se détournant de son époux

-Oui, mère. J'ai bien compris. Mais…Que fera père ? Et même vous ? Dit Thor qui n'était pas trop sûr de suivre sa mère même s'il était plus que d'accord pour aider son petit-frère et donc Jotunheim

-Ton père va plonger dans son sommeil réparateur. Et moi, je vais aller à Jotunheim pour que mon petit Loki ne se retrouve pas tout seul et complètement perdu avec les découvertes qu'il a faites. Dit Frigga

-A ce que je sache, je ne dors pas encore ! S'exclama Odin outré d'être reléguer de la sorte

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps alors allez-vous reposez parce que personne ne pourra vous porter ! S'exclama Frigga en lui indiquant la sortie

Odin ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou penser de sa femme. Il ne se souvenait plus que ses colères fussent si terribles. Il la regarda un instant avant de se décider à quitter la salle du trône pour la laisser se calmer après elle viendra vers lui désolé le suppliant de lui pardonner. Thor regarda surpris son père sortir de la salle du trône sans protester.

-Thor prend le sceptre de ton père et monte sur le trône. Retrouves les textes de loi concernant Jotunheim, étudies les et fais les modifiés. Il est hors de question que ton frère doute de nous deux ou qu'il ne se pas à sa place ici à cause des stupides lois de ton père. Dit Frigga en finissant de se calmer

-Oui, mère. Vous partez pour Jotunheim? Dit Thor en la voyant partir vers la sortie

-Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul. Il va avoir besoin d'aide. Répondit Frigga

Elle fit demi-tour attrapa la tête de son fils entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front en lui souhaitant bonne chance et que s'il avait besoin d'elle il ne fallait pas hésiter. Elle serait toujours là pour ses deux fils même si l'un d'eux n'était pas de son sang et de sa chair elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle alla rapidement dans ses appartements et fit rapidement un petit bagage de vêtement chaud pour aller à Jotunheim. Elle partit sans accorder un seul regard son mari. Elle dit simplement à Heimdall où elle allait et les directives qu'elle avait données à Thor et son mari. C'est ainsi que la reine Frigga fut emporté par le bifrost en direction de Jotunheim.

Elle arriva au milieu d'un désert de glace. Ne sachant pas trop comment trouver le palais ou même son petit garçon. Elle décida donc de suivre les empreintes qui n'avaient pas encore été recouverte par la neige éternelle de cette planète. Elle suivit difficilement les empreintes si grandes. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour arriver jusqu'à une sorte de palais fait entièrement de glace. Elle entra dans le palais en passant les portes de manière incertaine. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle, elle reconnaîtrait qu'elle ne connaît rien de la race de son petit Loki. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand un garde apparut avec une lance de glace dans la main.

-Qu'est venu faire ici la reine d'Asgard? Demanda le garde

-Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi. J'ai vu Loki grandir et je l'ai aimé comme mon fils. Tout cela est nouveau pour lui, il a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaît déjà. Expliqua Frigga avec sincérité

-On va vous amener à nos rois. Dit le garde préférant laisser ses rois décider quoi faire de cette petite Asgardienne très sincère

Frigga se laissa conduire par le garde pendant qu'un autre aller chercher les rois. Farbauti et Laufey partirent à la rencontre de la reine dans la salle du trône pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à vouloir reprendre Loki ou cela allait très mal se passer. Quand Frigga les vit entrée, elle fut surprise de voir que l'autre Jotun avait des traits plus durs que ceux de Laufey. Elle vit le garde, qui l'avait mené ici, s'approchait d'eux et leur murmurer quelque chose.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, reine Frigga? Demanda le Jotun qu'elle ne connaissait pas

-Je suis ici pour Loki... Commença Frigga

-Il est hors de question que vous me preniez mon fils! Rugit Laufey qui refusait de perdre une nouvelle fois son petit

-Je ne veux pas vous le prendre. Je connais Loki mieux que vous ne le connaissez pour le moment. Je sais qu'il est très sensible et qu'il cache ses faiblesses. Je sais que tout cela est nouveau pour lui et qu'il doit se sentir seul et complètement perdu. Expliqua Frigga comprenant la colère de Laufey

Elle aurait réagis de la même manière si quelqu'un avait voulu lui arracher Thor. Elle comprenait la colère qui se bataillait avec la peur à l'idée de voir disparaître son petit. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que Laufey et sûrement l'autre Jotun avaient dû ressentir à la disparition de Loki.  
Farbauti et Laufey furent rassurés par les intentions de la reine. Mais ils furent aussi blesser de devoir reconnaître que cette femme connaissait mieux leur fils qu'eux même.

-Je peux comprendre que vous connaissez notre fils mieux que nous. Mais si vous vous êtes ici pour Loki qui empêchera Odin de venir ici pour essayer de le récupérer. Et comment avez-vous pu élever l'enfant d'un autre sans poser de question? Dit Farbauti voulant des réponses à ses questions

-Odin ne va pas tarder à plonger dans son sommeil réparateur et Thor va prendre les rênes d'Asgard. Thor aime Loki comme son frère; il fera tout pour ne pas le perdre. Thor et moi-même voulons la même chose. On veut que Loki soit heureux qu'importe que ce soit sur Jotunheim ou à Asgard.

-Votre fils, Thor semble beaucoup tenir à notre fils. Mais Odin qu'en penses-t-il? Dit Farbauti

-J'ignore ce qu'en pense, Odin. Il ne lui jamais vraiment montrer autant d'amour que Thor. Avoua-t-elle

Cela lui faisait mal d'avouer que son mari n'avait jamais montré d'amour à Loki. Cela avait toujours fait mal de voir comment il essayait de faire de lui un parfait petit Asgardien que ce soit pour le combat, les croyances dans tout en fait. Il n'avait jamais approuvé qu'il fasse de la magie. Il avait tellement voulu le faire rentrer dans le moule sans voir combien cela faisait mal à Loki.

-Que vous a-t-il dit quand il vous a présenté notre fils? Demanda Laufey qui voulait savoir Odin avait fait accepté son fils à la reine

FLASH BACK  
Frigga était dans la chambre de son fils en train de s'occuper de lui. Son petit Thor était un petit garçon énergique. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme l'or et des yeux bleus pétillants de joie. Thor était un merveilleux bambin.

-Maman, où il est papa? Demanda Thor

-Il est très loin et très occupé, mon chéri. Dit Frigga en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils

-Quand est-ce qu'il revient? Demanda Thor qui s'ennuyait de son père

-Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Peut-être qu'il sera là quand tu te réveilleras après un gros dodo. Dit Frigga en remontant les draps jusqu'au bout de nez de son fils

-Tu promets, maman? Demanda Thor en retenant difficilement un bâillement

-J'irais demander à Heimdall, ça je peux te le promettre. Maintenant dors, mon chéri.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le borda correctement. Thor attrapa sa robe bleue. Elle se tourna vers lui et il l'attira doucement près du lit où il lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit, maman. Dit-il en baillant et se tournant dans ses draps sous le regard attendrit de sa mère

Frigga sortit et ferma doucement la porte. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et regarda avec tristesse le grand lit froid. Son mari lui manquait. Il était parti faire la guerre contre les géants des glaces et depuis elle s'inquiétait à longueur de temps. Elle avait peur de voir un garde ou Heimdall venir la voir pour lui annoncer la mort de son mari.

-Revenez-moi vite, Odin. Murmura-t-elle

-Je suis là. Dit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de son mari

Elle se retourna et vit que son mari était là derrière elle. Il avait son œil gauche en sang et ses vêtements d'abimés. Elle s'approcha de lui pour se jeter à son cou et pleurer de soulagement de le voir enfin de retour et en vie. Mais Odin l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle le regarda alors avec des questions plein les yeux, c'est alors qu'elle vit la partie de sa cape enrouler autour de son bras bougeait. Elle s'approcha et écarta doucement les pans de la cape. C'est là qu'elle vit un bébé aux yeux verts comme l'émeraude aux reflets de jade et ayant une petite touffe de cheveux ébène. C'était un petit Ases bien différent des autres avec ses yeux et sa couleur de cheveux si peu commune pour les Asgardiens. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le porta tout contre sa poitrine. Et là, la peau du bébé changea. Elle devint de ce bleu si caractéristique des géants de glace et ses yeux prirent ce carmin des Jotuns.

-C'est un bébé Jotun. Mais pourquoi Odin? Demanda Frigga surprise par la transformation mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver mignon

-Il avait été abandonné dans un coin et ses parents ont été tués durant le combat. Répondit Odin pas du tout honteux de mentir à sa femme sur l'identité des parents du petit Jotun

-Oh! Mon pauvre chéri. Dit-elle en berçant le petit

-Pouvez-vous vous en occupé, ma chère? Demanda Odin en voyant comment sa femme avait craquée pour le bébé monstre

-Bien sûr. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, Loki. Dit-elle en lui embrassant le bout de son nez qui redevient rose

Elle partit avec le petit Loki dans ses bras en lui parlant de manière douce et réconfortante. Odin regarda sa femme partir s'occupait du petit alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait le bon choix en prenant avec lui ce petit monstre qui lui permettrait peut-être de faire quelque chose pour ses relations avec Jotunheim. Pendant ce temps-là sur cette planète de glace; des géants pleuraient leur morts et leur monde qui allait mourir sans la cassette des hivers éternels alors qu'au milieu de tout cela les deux rois pleuraient dans les bras de l'un de l'autre leur fils disparut. Ils ignoraient s'il était encore en vie. Ils n'avaient rien retrouvé de lui, pas un morceau de vêtement, pas un objet ni même son corps. Il n'avait rien d'autre que leurs souvenirs de leur fils.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK

Laufey et Farbauti écourtèrent avec effarement comment Odin avait embobiné sa femme. Cependant, ils furent touchés de savoir que la reine n'avait pas rejeté leur fils quand il avait repris sa couleur originelle. Laufey descendit de son trône, s'approcha de la reine et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Frigga fut surprise mais se laissa faire.

-Merci de ne pas avoir rejeté notre fils. Dit Laufey en la tenant toujours dans ses bras

-Laufey et moi-même ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour votre ouverture d'esprit. Dit Farbauti en rejoignant son compagnon qui avait enfin relâché la reine

-Farbauti a raison. Dit Laufey

Au même moment les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent sur Byleist, Heldlindi et Loki qui semblaient plus proches et plus complices que quand ils étaient partis ensemble un peu plus tôt. Farbauti et Laufey furent ravis de voir que leurs fils s'entendaient mieux. Frigga se retourna quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrée. Elle vit deux Jotuns et son petit Loki. Il était plus petit que les deux autres mais il semblait plutôt bien s'entendre avec eux.  
Loki la regarda avec surprise se demandant ce que sa mère faisait ici même s'il était heureux de la voir. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que sa mère se jeta à son cou et le serra dans ses bras.

-Oh, Loki. Mon chéri. Quand Odin est revenu sans toi et qu'il a dit que tu étais resté à Jotunheim avec tes parents j'étais aussi heureuse qu'inquiète. J'étais heureuse parce que tu allais retrouver tes vrais parents. Et j'étais inquiète parce que tu allais te retrouver ici tout seul sans repère. Mon chéri, tu es tellement mignon en bleu. Dit-elle en l'écartant de lui et lui caressant les joues du bout des doigts

-Euh...Merci. Bafouilla Loki touchait par ses mots

-Père, mère ! Que fais la reine Frigga ici ? Demanda Byleist même s'il était rassuré que cette femme qui avait élevé son grand-frère ne le rejeté pas

-Elle est venue pour aider Loki à ne pas être sans repère et ainsi mieux savoir où il en est. Dit Laufey

-Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune homme. Je n'obligerais pas Loki à revenir sur Asgard, s'il ne le veut pas. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Je veux juste pour lui ce que tout parent veut. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Dit Frigga rassurant Byleist et Heldlindi qui ne voulaient pas voir partir ce frère qu'ils découvraient à peine et qui les intrigués énormément

-Mais…Odin et Thor ? Demanda Loki qui était touché que sa mère ne le forcerait pas à revenir sur Asgard s'il ne voulait pas

-Thor prend en main à Asgard pour que les relations avec Jotunheim s'améliorent et que la cassette des hivers éternels soit rendus.

-Peut-elle rester un peu? Osa demander Loki à ses parents biologiques

Laufey et Farbauti se concertèrent un instant du regard. Avant de se dire que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. Elle connaissait leur fils. Elle l'avait élevée. Elle pourrait donc les aidés à comprendre leur fils et leur permettre ainsi d'avancer plus facilement dans une relation familiale.

-Bien sûr, Loki. Elle peut rester un peu. Mais elle devra rentrée à Asgard pour aider son fils Thor. Dit Farbauti

Et c'est ainsi que Frigga resta sur Jotunheim. Elle fut l'oreille attentive pour Loki, la voix conseillère pour Laufey et Farbauti mais elle fut aussi l'amie qui aide, écoute et conseil pour Byleist et Heldlindi. Les deux frères furent ravi de la présence de cette si gentille reine qui les aida à apprendre à connaître leur grand-frère comme elle permit à ce-dernier de s'ouvrir plus facilement et de ne pas se sentir trop perdu et seul. Frigga passa un bon moment sur Jotunheim à aider Loki à s'accepter et à découvrir et apprendre à connaître sa famille de sang. Loki fut ravi que sa mère de cœur reste car elle lui permit d'apprendre à connaître sa véritable famille. Peu avant le départ de la reine, Loki réussit à appeler Farbauti papa et Laufey maman. Ces parents en avaient versés des larmes de joie. Ils avaient bien vu que leur fils avait plus facilement accepté ses petits-frères et qu'il était rapidement devenu complice avec eux. Ils avaient été tellement que Loki arrive à les appeler comme cela en si peu de temps qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de prendre Frigga dans leur bras pour la remercier de son aide.

Frigga fut accompagner par plusieurs gardes ainsi que la petite famille royale jusqu'au point d'arriver du bifrost pour elle pouvoir retourner sur Asgard et voir comment Thor s'en sortait. Heldlindi la salua en la prenant joyeusement dans ses bras alors que Byleist eut plus de retenu. Farbauti et Laufey la saluèrent d'une poignée de main qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'amicale si elle n'était pas donné par des géants essayant un maximum de doser leur poigne pour ne pas risquer de briser la main de la petite reine fort sympathique. Loki, lui, la prit dans ses bras comme il l'avait toujours tenu dans ses bras autrement dit avec tendresse, délicatesse et amour.

-Prend bien soin de toi, mon chéri. Je compte sur vous, Byleist et Heldlindi pour garder un œil sur Loki. Et garde aussi un œil sur eux, mon chéri. Dit Frigga en l'écartant délicatement de ses bras

-Promis, Tante Frigga ! S'exclamèrent Byleist et Heldlindi qui s'amusaient beaucoup à l'appeler comme ça, alors que Loki bougonnait comme quoi il n'était plus un petit enfant et que c'était lui l'aîné

-Me voilà rassurer. Tu seras toujours mon petit, Loki. Dit Frigga en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se diriger vers la zone où appelait le bifrost

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler que le bifrost apparut non pas pour l'emmener mais pour déposer quelqu'un. Et c'est sans trop de surprise qu'apparut Thor et Fandral vêtu de leur armure. Thor avait la cassette des hivers éternels dans l'une de ses mains et le sceptre de son père dans l'autre symbole de son pouvoir sur Asgard. Quand le regard bleu de Thor se posa sur son petit-frère adoré qui lui avait énormément manqué, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour donner le sceptre et la cassette à Fandral pour se précipiter sur son petit-frère et le prendre dans une étreinte d'ours. Il jeta sur lui avec une telle rapidité que personne ne le vit venir. Loki ne se retrouva pas allonger de tout son long au sol grâce à Thor qui avait réussi à doser sa force. Thor le tint un long moment dans ses bras en lui murmurant combien il lui avait manqué et combien il s'était inquiet pour lui. Il le relâcha enfin pour le faire tourner sur lui-même alors qu'il vérifiait de son regard bleu que son petit-frère n'avait rien et qu'il était en parfaite santé. Cela amusa autant les géants que Fandral et Frigga. Fandral et Frigga connaissaient très bien le côté protecteur de Thor pour Loki contrairement aux géants. Oh, ils avaient déjà entendu Frigga en parler mais ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ça. Thor leur faisait penser une maman chat qui vérifiait que son petit chaton adoré n'avait rien.

-Thor. Lâches-moi. Je suis en un seul morceau. Tout va bien. Dit Loki en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son frère

-Heureusement que tu vas bien sinon je me serais sentit obliger de rendre la cassette des hivers éternels de manière pas du tout amicale. Dit Thor en souriant de toutes ses dents à son petit-frère

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que nous allions faire du mal à notre fils. Gronda Laufey se sentant insulté dans son cœur de mère

-Je ne l'ai pas pensé mais le voir en un seul morceau me rassure. Dit Thor qui ne voulait pas se battre avec Laufey ou même un seul des Jotuns présents

-Et si tu leur rendais la cassette, Thor. Dirent Fandral et Frigga

-Ah, oui ! Dit Thor en récupérant la cassette des mains de son ami

Il se tourna vers les géants pour leur rendre mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment leur culture alors il ne savait pas à qui la rendre. Il se décida donc de la donner à son petit-frère. Il avait bien vu que le géant au côté de Laufey devait être son compagnon ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'en remettant la cassette à l'un ou à l'autre il avait peur de faire quelque chose qui ne plairait à l'autre alors Thor décida de prendre l'option de facilité. Il mit entre les mains délicates de son petit-frère la cassette.

-Tiens. Je crois que tu sauras toujours quoi mieux en faire que moi. Dit Thor en lui donnant la cassette

Loki lui sourit alors qu'il récupérait la cassette qu'il savait être le cœur de Jotunheim. Sans la cassette, Jotunheim se mourrait. Les cultures en poussaient plus, la fécondité s'arrêtait, la glace disparaissait. Bref, leur monde mourrait lentement sans qu'ils puissent y faire quelque chose.

-Tiens, papa. Dit Loki en donnant la cassette à son père qui lui sourit

-Et si tu me présentais ta famille ? Dit Thor avec un grand sourire et un regard pétillant de joie et de curiosité

Et c'est sur cette phrase dite avec toute la curiosité et l'innocence d'un enfant que Thor prince d'Asgard découvrit Jotunheim et la famille de son petit-frère alors que sa mère et son ami repartaient pour Asgard. Odin était tombé dans son sommeil réparateur faisant de sa mère la reine d'Asgard dirigeant jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Fandral raconta à ses amis comment c'étaient passé la rencontre sur Jotunheim puisqu'ils étaient inquiets pour Thor et se demandaient ce qu'était devenu Loki. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas toujours aimé Loki mais ils comprenaient mieux maintenant pourquoi il leur semblait si différent. Frigga fut ravi du comportement des amis de Thor qui semblaient vouloir découvrir qui étaient réellement les géants des glaces. « La paix entre Asgard et Jotunheim va enfin avoir lieu sans que Loki et Thor ne souffrent. » pensa Frigga en observant le ciel étoilé depuis la fenêtre de la chambre où dormait son mari alors qu'elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire ses deux fils.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
